


ghost?

by 4corsets2horses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, M/M, a lot of confusion, a lot of the word fuck, angst no comfort, ask to tag?, but not yet, everyone is gonna fight a lot, ghost alex is back, hm, no but um, there will be an angry ghost, theres a mugging mention, uh, uhhhhhhh, why was i never taught how to tag on ao3, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: that feel when your boyfriend died but now hes back and you all have to casually try and tell him hes dead but that doesn't go well and yeet





	ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUESS WHO'S FORCING THEMSELVES TO WRITE  
> it me
> 
> i promise ill update this at least once a month (for once)

Alex stands in the middle of the sidewalk with a frown, phone in one hand and his other clenched around his messenger bag strap. He should be in his apartment right now. That had been his plan. But when he had finished his trek up the four flights of stairs he had discovered his key didn't work. The building manager tended to change locks when someone didn't give back their key. Or didn't pay rent. Or died. But he was sure he wasn't that far behind on rent. Maybe a day or two. Did he really change locks that fast? He couldn’t be that mean, but then again it was New York City so maybe he was.

He sighs as his phone drops the single again. It had been doing this for the past ten minutes and he was sick of it. He just wanted to call anyone and ask them if he could stay with them. Or something. Anything while he got his issue sorted out. He gives up trying to call someone and  
instead starts walking. If anything, Lafayette is working right now. A working Lafayette means a phone he can borrow or a couch he can stay on. It depends on Laf’s mood, which he prays is good. The coffee shop his friend works at is a twenty minute walk from his apartment, a walk that he spends brooding. He really has no idea what is going on, he just wants to go to bed.

The bell comforts him as he walks into the little cafe, and Lafayette’s figure behind the counter comforts him more. Laf calls out a greeting, pouring something into a mug that he probably has to carry to a customer. Alex watches him pick it up after pouring as he steps towards the counter.

“Hey Laf, can I borrow your phone?” he asks as he leans the counter. He does not expect to watch the mug drop, spreading out in pieces and liquid as it hits the ground. Lafayette himself whips around after dropping the mug, eyes wide.

“Alexander?”

“Gee Laf, you act like you’ve seen a ghost….” Alex tilts his head, watching his friend’s face bounce through several emotions before settling on a kind of forced smile.

“Well with how pale you are, I might as well have.” He forces out a chuckle as he side steps the puddle to go get something to clean it up. When he comes back he eyes Alex before pursing his lips and getting to work to clean up the mess. He watches him, confused by the reaction he caused. He ends up brushing it off, still determined to borrow his phone.

“But really, can I use your phone? My apartment key won’t work and my phone is acting stupid too. I need to call someone or something to ask if I can stay until I sort things out.” Laf sighs and looks over at him, paused in his mopping.

“What do you mean your apartment key won’t work?”

“Like the lock is changed, as if I didn’t pay my rent or something,” he follows his statement with a shrug and then watches some form of a thought pass by on Lafayette’s face before he rolls his eyes.

“How tired are you? Did you already forget you….uh gave up your lease and finally agreed to move in with Thomas?” Laf stared at him, waiting for an answer. In return Alex frowned and looked down at his shoes. Had he moved in with Thomas? Why didn’t he remember? It seemed off but it wasn’t something one of his closest friends would lie about….

“Was I drunk when I gave up this lease?” he asked, looking up at Laf. His friend laughed. He moved the mop a little more before he nodded.

“You were. But you did move in with him, promise. What can I get you to drink? I’ll make it after I clean up then I can drive you to Thom’s.” He still seemed off but Alex brushed it off. Maybe Laf was tired too, they all worked too much.

“Just a black coffee.” He set a five on the counter, then looked around. “I’ll go sit down. Sorry for making you drop the cup.” His friend shrugged and Alex went to a table in the corner. It all felt a little weird and different….like he was not really supposed to be here. But he figured maybe he was just tired. It could just be the exhaustion that settled heavy on his shoulders, like a foreboding scarf. He should go to bed when he gets to his boyfriend’s apartment. Maybe Thomas would settle down with him and cuddle. That’d be nice. He zones out thinking about Thomas, not paying attention to Laf moving to the kitchen of the shop with his phone in hand.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It takes a minute for Thomas to register that his phone is ringing. He stops staring at the black screen of the TV to see who is calling him. There is a small hope that it could be Alexander but then he remembers and sighs. No way Alexander could call him now. But it is Lafayette….he has not talked to anyone outside of James in days. Maybe it would be worth it to answer. Or not really. He goes back to staring at his TV. Which is off. He could finish watching a show but most shows he started with Alex. He does not want to finish something without him. His phone goes off again and he groans. So maybe he does have to answer Laf. He grabs his phone and swipes to answer it.

“What do you want?” Oh. That was harsh. He could have done better. Maybe this is why only James is talking to him.

“Thomas do you still have all of Alex’s stuff?” Laf sounds shook up. Like another bad thing has happened. He sure hopes that is not the case, he could not handle another loss.

“Uh, yeah. Yes. Yes I do. I can’t bring myself to donate it to anything yet.” He hears Lafayette sigh in relief and that makes him stand up. “Why? What’s going on?,” there’s a long silence and he thinks he’s lost service before Laf kind of giggles.

“Well uh….how do I explain this...Alexander,” he can hear Laf shuffle through something. Probably just keeping his free hand occupied, “Uh he is...back.”

Thomas hangs up. He is not going to put up with jokes. He doesn’t know who Laf thinks he is but he would never in a million years let something like that slide. His phone goes off with a text and he almost throws it. Instead he opens the message. It is a picture from Laf. Of Alex. Sitting in a corner booth in the coffee shop he works in. It is clear the picture was taken minutes ago because of the snow outside and the clock that sits above the back booth. Okay so his best friend was not lying but…. He calls him back and Lafayette picks up immediately.

“What the fuck?”

“I was not lying!!! He is back! Right there! In this cafe!”

“No really...What the fuck Lafayette?”

“I do not know Thomas! But he thinks he gave up his lease to move in with you so you have to make it look like he moved in with you! I am driving him to your place after my shift….” Lafayette keeps talking but Thomas zones out. Make his place look like Alexander lived here? But he...he…

“Alexander died Lafayette,-” Lafayette abruptly stops talking “-we watched him die. We heard the doctors declare it. He got mugged and stabbed when walking home from my apartment. He died when he got to the hospital. There were news stories Laf. There’s a fucking obituary for him. He physically can not be back.”

“But he is. He is back and he is sitting in my place of work. He is solid and here and I do not know what the fuck is going on but our best friend is back. Your boyfriend is back. He is back and…..and…..I can work on making sure he doesn’t see anything about his death if you can just work with me and let this happen,” he stops talking and sighs. He misses Alex, Thomas knows what it feels like to miss Alex. Everyone misses Alex. He runs a hand through his hair before walking towards his room to deal with the boxes of Alexander’s stuff.

“Fine. We’re doing this. But it is up to you to tell the rest of the group. Tonight.”

“Yes. Yes of course. I will have him over in an hour,” the line dies and Thomas sets his phone on his night stand. He takes a deep breath before looking up at his ceiling.

“Why?” He asks the empty air. He waits, as if he would get a reply. It continues to be silent and he shakes his head. He has an hour to make it look like Alex lives here. An hour to make it look like his dead boyfriend lives in his apartment.

He hopes this is just some weird alcohol induced dream as he opens a box and gets to work. When he wakes up he will go to Alexander’s grave and laugh about this. Everything will be exactly the same. Lafayette will hit him and roll his eyes when he tells him about the dream.

He knows it is not a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> follow/talk to me on tumblr!!!!: the-gay-rosario


End file.
